1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to multiplex stereo systems and particular to a novel system for use with the simultaneous translation of intelligence in two different languages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art systems exist wherein multiplex sound broadcast which either transmits stereo broadcasting signals or alternatively, bilingual broadcasting signals are known. Such signals are transmitted by television transmitters and received by television receivers which separate out the multiplex audio signal and are also transmitted by broadcast radio signals which transmit the audio which is received by multiplex receivers so as to separate two separate and distinct channels.
With existing multiplex television sound broadcast signals which broadcast bilingual signals such as multiplex TV sound broadcast, the viewer can, for example, study English by listening, for example, to both the English and the Japanese words. However, since the English and Japanese words are simultaneously reproduced by the two separate channels, it is very difficult to understand the content of the programs and distinguish between the Japanese and English words.